Sin Frontera
by brujitalove
Summary: Al parecer Ron finalmente acepta que siente algo más que amistad por Hermione y Harry desea volver con Ginny pero... están buscando la manera de declararse... Sin Frontera les ayudará...
1. Aceptando lo obvio

_Holas!!! bueno sin mucho qué decir… solo espero que les guste y que visiten mi otra historia que también es de la misma parejita… mi favorita jeje… "la cadena de engaños" se llama la otra :)__… y por favor dejen reviews!! Eso me haría muy muy feliz jejeje… cariños a todos y a leer…_

**SIN FRONTERA**

**_Capítulo 1: Aceptando lo obvio frente a nuestros amigos_**

-Hermione, no amas a Krum.

-No necesitas decírmelo Ginny.

-Entonces ¿por qué te importa tanto haber terminado con él?

-Eso es lo no sé. Creo que soy demasiado… no sé orgullosa ¿quizás?

-No¿tú crees? Hermione, por sus orgullos tu y mi hermano jamás podrán estar juntos.

-¡Ron¿qué tiene que ver Ron en esto?

-Tú lo quieres.

-Nada que ver .

-¿Ves? Otra vez el maldito orgullo. Te gusta desde hace mucho Hermione. Harry lo sabe, yo lo sé y todo el colegio lo sabe. Que tu y mi Ron no quieran darse cuenta es otra cosa. Pero ¿sabes que es lo que más me molesta? Que de verdad no me tengas la suficiente confianza para sacarte tu "coraza" conmigo y decirme "si amiga me gusta tu hermano". En vez de eso, decides cerrar tu mente y no aceptar que en verdad no puedes sacarte a mi hermano de esa cabeza llena de datos. Prefieres pensar que nada pasa cuando sabes que si lo ves con otra te mueres de-

-¡Felicidad! Porque es mi amigo Ginny¿no se supone que me sienta feliz de que haya encontrado alguien a la que le importe?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando es un amigo claro que es lo que se supone pero tú sabes que eso no es lo que sientes.

-¿A si? Bueno y como tú sabes todo lo que supuestamente siento, dime ¿qué siento?

-Celos.

Y Ginny salió de la habitación de Hermione dejándola ensimismada pensando en lo que muchas veces se le había pasado por la cabeza¡Amor por Ron!

Habitación de Ron

-Pero ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que me alegre de que Hermione haya terminado con Krum, Harry?

-Ron, no me molesta. Lo que te digo es que te des cuenta de que… de que la quieres.

-Si, obvio que la quiero es mi mejor amiga.

-Ron, tú no la quieres como amiga ¡la quieres como chica!

-¿Qué? Nada que ver.

-Oh¡por favor!- a Harry lo enfureció que Ron todavía no quisiera aceptarlo-Si fuera un cariño de amigo, tu estarías triste porque ella terminó con Krum, en cambio reconoces que estás feliz que haya terminado su relación ¡Despierta por favor! Date cuenta, a ti te gusta Herms. Que tu orgullo, y el de ella sean tan grandes como el mismo castillo para no aceptarlo es su problema pero… Ron, yo lo sé, Ginny lo sabe y todo el colegio lo sabe. Tu eres el que si no te apuras la perderás. Hermione es muy bella, inteligente y simpática, tiene todo para que los "lobos" de Hogwarts se lancen ahora que ella está libre.

-¿terminaste? Osea por favor Harry, yo no quiero a Hermione de esa forma.

-Ok, entonces la invitaré a salir- dijo Harry sabiendo cuál sería la reacción de su amigo.

Ron lo tomó del cuello de la túnica, lo levantó unos centímetros y lo puso contra la pared.

-Óyeme ¿Qué te pasa¿No que ella era como una hermana para ti? Entonces ¿Por qué la invitarás a salir?

-¿Ves?- dijo Harry- A ese sentimiento que tienes ahora se le llama celos.

Ron lo soltó y Harry salió de la habitación dejando a Ron con una idea en la cabeza ¿Amo a Hermione?

-¿Harry¿Harry?- preguntaba Ron desde su cama.

-¿Mmm?-respondía un Harry medio dormido.

-¡Tienes razón!

-¿En qué?

-En que quiero a Hermione, que la amo y lo único que quiero es estar con ella.

-¿Para qué quieres una botella? –Harry estaba definitivamente más dormido que despierto.

-No, no que quiero una botella. Quiero estar con ella, con nuestra mejor amiga.

-Si sé que las mantas abrigan.

-¡NO¡TE DIGO QUE AMO A HERMIONE!

Ron gritó mucho más alto que lo normal. Tanto que todos los chicos de la habitación, incluido Harry, saltaron (literalmente) de la cama.

-Ehh… bueno yo- trataba de explicarse Ron.

-¿Amas a Hermione? –preguntó Neville- ¿de verdad? –demostraba demasiado su pena con la noticia- ¡responde¿Si o no?

-Ehh… yo… bueno¿por qué te enfadas tanto?-Ron pensó un momento y luego reaccionó. Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y se lanzó contra Neville para golpearlo, pero todos los chicos sujetaron fuertemente a Ron.

-¡Ron cálmate!

-Si Ron, yo amo a Hermione y tu no me la vas a quitar¡ya verás!

-¡Arus Dormis!-gritó Harry. El hechizo hizo dormir inmediatamente a todos, menos a él y a Ron, pues si al decir el hechizo uno pensaba en una persona en específico, ésta no era afectada por el conjuro.

-Bravo Ron¡hasta que lo reconociste! Está bien, entonces como premio te diré una verdad mía. Yo estoy locamente enamorado de-

-de Ginny- murmuró Ron cansinamente. Harry parecía verdaderamente asombrado- o ¿no?

-Bueno si, pero ¿cómo-?

-Es algo obvio.

-Bueno ok, en todo caso ¿cómo podríamos estar con ellas?- pensaron un momento.

-¡Sin Frontera!-exclamaron ambos.

-¡Espera! –dijo Harry al momento en que murmuraba "10 minutos desmory" y borraba la memoria de los chicos solo hasta 10 minutos antes, osea, antes de la declaración de Ron…

Habitación de Ginny

-¿Amiga?

-¿Mmm?-respondía una Ginny bastante más dormida que despierta.

Hermione respiró profundo y susurró:

-Me gusta tu hermano.

-¿Para que necesitas una mano?- pronunció Ginny dándose vuelta hacia el lado contrario al de Hermione.

-No Ginny, no una mano-susurró Hermione sacudiendo a su amiga- que me gusta tu hermano.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ginny gritó tan fuerte que sus compañeras de habitación gritaron ¡cállate! Para, luego de unos minutos, volver a escucharse ronquidos casi inaudibles.

-¿De verdad? Amiga ¡al fin!

-Si Ginny, lo amo, lo adoro y quiero estar con él mas que ninguna otra cosa ¡ayúdame! No sé que hacer. Siento que quiero abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, que me acaricie, sentir su respiración cerca de mí, sentirme SU chica.

-¡Ahí amiga! No sabes lo feliz que me haría su relación. Tu eres la única capaz de hacerlo sentar cabeza, de tenerlo en la tierra, de hacerlo feliz.

-¿Tu crees?

-Hermione, tú y Ron son el uno para el otro. Pero tienen que decidirse. Bueno, tu ya lo hiciste pero él aún tiene que reaccionar. Ambos están libres. Krum no te molestará más. Tienes que darle tiempo a mi hermano para que aterrice.

-Si lo sé. Lo haré.

Y sin más se dieron un abrazo y Hermione volvió a su habitación.

3 días después

-Ok, entonces ¿está todo listo para presentar Sin Frontera en el baile del fin de semana Harry?

-Si, hoy es lunes. Tenemos… 5 días, si contamos este, para ensayar. Bien entonces Seamos, Dean, Neville, Collin y Dense ¿están confirmados?

-Si ahora falta lo más importante ¿cómo llevaremos a las chicas al baile¿qué hacemos, las invitamos, bailamos un rato con ellas y luego nos escabullimos y presentamos Sin Frontera? O ¿Hacemos que vayan solas y aparecemos de sorpresa? Tu que dices.

-Mmm… no sé. Es que sino vamos con ellas al baile quizás se enojen pero cabe la posibilidad de que ya tengan pareja para el baile ¿no?

-¡Tienes razón! No puede ser. Si ya tienen pareja entonces-

-Perdimos como en la guerra.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, viejo dicho muggle.

-Ahh, oye bueno ¿y si yo le pregunto a mi hermana y tu a Hermione?

-Si, puede ser. Si bueno entonces yo iré ahora mismo con Hermione y tu con Ginny ¿ok?

-Ok

Cada uno se encaminó para encontrar a las chicas y preguntarles si tenían pareja. Harry encontró a Hermione sentada junto al lago en los terrenos del castillo.

-¿Hermione?-ella se volvió hacia Harry.

-Oh, hola Harry

-Hermione, yo te quería hacer una pregunta.

-Bueno dime hermanito- desde hace un tiempo ellos se decían hermanos de alma.

-Lo que pasa es que… tu, bueno… ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

Esta pregunta sorprendió mucho a Hermione pues nunca pensó que Harry quisiera llevarla al baile.

-Ehh no Harry ¿por qué?

-Ey, hermanita no creas que yo quiero invitarte al baile- Hermione dio un suspiro- solo hago averiguaciones para… un amigo mío.

-Ahh y ¿se puede saber quién es ese amigo?

-No, los siento, pero no por ahora.

-Ok. Hermanito, cambiando de tema¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que quieras.

-Dime la verdad¿tu todavía quieres a Ginny cierto?

-¿Q-q-qué?-preguntó Harry quien quedó "shokeado" con la pregunta-ehh…

-¡responde!

-Si, la quiero, la quiero más que a mi mismo cuerpo y mi alma. Por eso decidí terminar con ella para protegerla, para cuidarla Hermione. Ella fue, es y será lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida y he sufrido mucho durante todo el tiempo que no he estado con ella, pero me consuelo sabiendo que al menos está bien, a salvo. Hermione, tu sabes muy bien que si de mi dependiera volvería hoy mismo con ella.

-Pero, Harry ¿por qué no lo haces?

-Porque, bueno ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? Si en 2º año Voldemort la usó para llegar a mi solo porque es la hermana de mi mejor amigo ¿podrías imaginar lo que haría si Ginny se vuelve mi novia oficial? La mataría contar de llegar a mi.

-¿y qué pasaría si a Ginny Weasley no le importaran nada esos peligros, ni Voldemort, ni los mortífagos, ni nada porque al lado de Harry Potter se siente muy segura?- La voz apareció de entre los matorrales detrás de Hermione, era Ginny.


	2. Por fin juntos

_Holas!! bueno apesar d no haber recibido ningun review confío n que kizas con este cap se interesen mas en la history / los kero!! y pasen por mis otras historys!!!_

_Tau..._

****

**SIN FRONTERA**

**_Capítulo 2¡Juntos al fin!_**

-Ehh…hermanito discúlpame. Yo mejor los dejo solos.

-Gi-Gi-nny ¿tú escuchaste…la parte… bueno en realidad qué escuchaste?

-Todo. No te enojes con Hermione pero fue un plan. A penas te vimos venir yo me fui tras los matorrales y Hermione sabía lo que debía preguntarte, Harry ¿por qué nunca me dijiste eso?

-Para proteger-

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE PARA PROTEGERME, POR FAVOR! Harry, yo te quiero y lo que dije hace un momento es totalmente cierto. Contigo me siento segura porque sé que a tu lado no me puede pasar nada- a Ginny comenzaron a salirle lágrimas mientras Harry se sentía el peor imbésil de toda la tierra- yo a ti te amo y junto a ti nada ni nadie me puede hacer daño- a Ginny a penas se le entendía lo que decía a causa del millón de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-pero tu me conoces bien. Yo no soy una ramera ni ando detrás de nadie. Si tú todavía me ves como la hermana de tu mejor amigo entonces gracias por haber terminado algo que no tenía ningún futuro. Si las cosas son así, adiós Harry Potter-pronuncio finalmente Ginny y dio media vuelta con la intención de volver al castillo.

En ese momento Harry sentía que hasta una cucaracha valía más que él en ese momento por haber hecho llorar a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Decidió que aunque tuviera que morir para protegerla, estaría con Ginny, le pediría que fuera su novia oficial. Así que caminó unos pasos, se puso detrás de Ginny y la abrazó por la cintura.

Ginny al sentir las varoniles manos de Harry en su cintura cerró los ojos y sintió además, la respiración de Harry en su cuello. En ese momento supo que él había tomado en serio sus palabras y que también quería estar con ella.

Ginny se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro más hermoso que su subconsciente fuera capaz de recordar jamás, el rostro de Harry Potter.

-Si, tienes razón, yo te amo, te adoro y sin ti no tengo fuerzas ni ganas para nada. Y también tienes razón en otra cosa, yo te protegería con mi vida si fuese necesario por eso tienes que sentirte segura conmigo. Es más, si Voldemort te llega a tocar un solo pelo yo-

Pero Ginny cortó su frase con un beso el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente, sellando así un bello y mágico momento.

Después de unos segundos Harry rompió el beso mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ginny y ella sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa ahora que estaba junto a él.

-Gracias-murmuró Harry.

-¿por qué?-preguntó Ginny mirando esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca.

-Por nada... o por todo, por existir y por fijarte en mí, por ser lo mejor que me ha pasado, por ser tú.

Ginny sonrió, se abrazaron y volvieron al castillo.

La verdad es que Harry se moría de ganas de pedirle a Ginny que fuera su novia, pero prefirió esperar hasta la presentación de Sin Frontera que seguro sorprendería a muchos.

--en el castillo--

Ron corría buscando a su hermana pero no podía encontrarla por ningún lado. De pronto vio a Neville que tenía acorralada contra la pared a una chica pero no podía distinguir muy bien quien era. Sintió mucha rabia pues, supuestamente, Neville amaba a Hermione. Se acercó más para saber quien era la chica y sintió sus puños cerrarse con fuerza mientras una furia que nunca antes había experimentado recorría su cuerpo. La chica que estaba contra la pared era Hermione. Ron podía escuchar como Hermione decía: "Neville suéltame, déjame, quiero irme de aquí" y Neville respondía: "si, pero primero escúchame". Hermione lo único que queía era soltarse de Neville pero él insistía hasta que él la tomó le dio un beso y la cargo para llevarla a un aula vacía. A esto, Ron solo controlaba su furia para notar bien lo que pasaba y no cometer un error, pero en el momento en que Neville trataba de meter a la fuerza a Hermione al aula, Ron no se aguantó más y salió de su escondite detrás de la pared para enfrentar a Neville justo cuando Hermione se había rendido en sus intentos de soltarse de él.

-¡Suéltala ahora! –gritó Ron con los dientes y puños apretados.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Neville- tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada.

-Ron, no te preocupes yo puedo manejar est-¡ay!- en la cara de Hermione se reflejó asombro y miedo a la vez que Neville estaba subiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de ella.

-¡AH NO¡YO TE MATO! –gritó Ron antes de tirarse contra Neville y noquearlo a golpes y patadas. Hermione estaba asustada y veía la pelea, o mejor dicho golpiza que le propinaba Ron a Neville, con interés y miedo por su "amigo".

-¡Ron, ya basta! Mira Neville está inconsciente ¡déjalo!

-¿Estás bien¿No te hizo nada¡Respóndeme! –preguntaba Ron desesperado. Tanto, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que, en sus intentos por defenderse, Neville le había propinado un golpe en la nariz que le estaba sangrando mucho.

-Si estoy bien pero ¡oh Ron¡Mira tu nariz!

Ron se tocó la nariz y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

-Oh, no es nada. Pero tú no me has respondido. Imbésil-dijo dando una patada al inconsciente cuerpo de Neville- No voy a descansar hasta que te echen del colegio ¿oíste? Si quisiera lo podría matar Hermione o peor hacerle pasar las peores vergüenzas de su vida. La próxima vez que lo vea cerca de ti, lo mato, en serio lo mato.

Hermione se emocionó y abrazó a Ron muy fuerte. Él también la abrazó mientras le decía:

-Tranquila-y acariciaba su cabello castaño- shh, ya pasó. No te preocupes, todo está bien por suerte este tarado no hizo nada de lo que yo no lo pueda hacer pagar, créeme. Lo único importante es que estás bien y escucha-Ron la soltó un poco, pero le tomó las manos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos y él le decía-cada vez que me necesites, yo estaré ahí, siempre y tenlo presente por favor. Mientras yo viva nada ni nadie te va a hacer daño, eso te lo juro Hermione- a ella le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos-Jamás podría perdonarme si algo malo te llega a pasar Herms, yo daría mi vida con tal de que estés bien.

-Ron- y sin más Hermione lo abrazó mucho más fuerte que antes, llorando a mares y Ron le acariciaba la espalda. De pronto se quedaron mirando fijamente y comenzaron a acercarse. Ambos deseaban sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, así que en el momento en que se unieron, se sintieron como caminando entre las nubes.

Mientras movían sus labios al compás de sus corazones, iban deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás.


	3. Arruinándolo todo como siempre

_Holas!! 1 review y soy feliz... grax x pasar!! a leer!! cariños..._

**SIN FRONTERA**

**_Capitulo 3: Arruinándolo todo como siempre._**

Hermione, después de unos momentos, rompió la unión y dijo:

-Ron, te quiero. Te quiero mucho, te amo.

-Hermione, yo te amo, te amo más que a mi vida-Eso era lo que Ron quería responder ante la gran declaración de Hermione, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Era como si de un momento a otro se hubiera quedado mudo.

Quería decirle a Hermione cuanto la amaba, quería decirle que en ese beso él expresaba todo lo que sentía y más, que nunca antes había sentido nada parecido y que lo único que ahora quería era estar con ella pero por desgracia, para el pobre Ron, su voz no salía de su garganta. No podía articular palabra alguna por lo que Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No te preocupes, tu no sientes lo mismo. Es normal. Tú, un chico extraordinario, gracioso, guapo, sencillo, increíble ¿cómo te vas a fijar en un ratón de biblioteca como yo?

Y sin decir nada más salió corriendo dejando a Ron sintiéndose la peor basura que pisa la tierra.

Habitación de Hermione

-Soy una imbésil, una tonta-decía Hermione mientras golpeaba la madera de su cama-¿por qué no me pude quedar callada? Seguramente para él no significó nada, claro ¿cómo él se podía fijar en mí? Estúpida, tarada, imbésil-dijo rompiendo un espejo en 1000 pedazos.

-¿Hermione? –Ginny estaba entrando a la habitación con la intención de contarle a su amiga sobre la maravillosa tarde que había tenido junto con Harry cuando vio los trozos de vidrio en el piso y la mano ensangrentada de su amiga.

-¡Hermione! Amiga¿qué te pasó?

-¡Ginny!-Hermione se abrazó a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ron. Él y yo la imbésil, la tarada.

-¿Qué hizo ese imbésil?

-Nos besamos, y luego yo le dije que lo quería pero él no me dijo nada y después-

-¡Espera un momento¿Que le dijiste que lo querías¿Que se besaron? Amiga, primero que nada "sanguis corte"-y la herida de Hermione producida por los vidrios desapareció-y segundo yo mato al tarado ese-Y salió. Dejando a Hermione en un mar de lágrimas.

Sala Común

Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea pensando en la gran tarde junto con Ginny cuando de repente fue interrumpido de sus hermosos pensamientos.

-Harry, mátame, asesíname.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso Ron?

-En la tarde nos besamos con Hermione. Ella me dijo que me amaba pero yo… me quedé callado.

-¡Serás imbésil!-gritaron 2 voces al mismo tiempo. Una era Harry, quien se había levantado del sillón dispuesto a pegarle a Ron por su "hermanita". Y la otra era Ginny quien tenía la misma intención que Harry.

-Yo te mato-dijo Harry.

-Y yo te entierro-dijo Ginny.

-¡Alto¿Quién les dijo a ustedes que tenían derecho a "vengarme"?-Hermione había bajado desde su habitación a la sala común encontrando a sus amigos, Harry y Ginny, a punto de matar a Ron.

-Pero Hermione-Harry realmente quería matar a su amigo.

-Pero nada Harry, si a Ron no le importo de esa forma no es culpa de él¡y ustedes no tienen por qué meterse en esto!

-¡Hermione otra vez!-La que habló fue Ginny señalando la mano de Hermione la que nuevamente estaba sangrando.

-Hermione ¿qué te pasó¿estás bien? Tienes que ir de inmediato a la enfermería para que te curen la mano. Ginny ¿por favor ayúdame a convencerla!

-Cállate- gritó Ginny.

-Ronald escucha ¿para qué voy a curarme la mano, si mi corazón seguirá sangrando?-Hermione dio media vuelta y salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¿Viste lo que hiciste? Dime algo¿para qué existes?-Y Ginny salió detrás de su amiga.

-Harry, ahora más que nunca quiero actuar la próxima semana con Sin Frontera. Ayúdame. Te juro que me quedé mudo en el momento en que nos besamos. Después de ese beso no pude articular palabra y cuando me dijo que me amaba, que estaba enamorada de mí, fue algo… extraño pero genial. Lo único que quería era decirle que la amo más que nada en el mundo, que sus sentimientos son totalmente correspondidos y que es ella a quien más deseo cuidar y tener entre mis brazos, pero no pude. Te prometo que no pude. Como siempre, lo arruiné todo.


	4. Camino hacia el baile

_Holas!! wenu MUXISISISISISISISIMAS grax a toooas las que me dejaron un pekeño comentario de esta history! XD... aki les va el 4 y penúltimo cap... tau_

**SIN FRONTERA**

_**Capitulo 4: Hacia el gran baile.**_

El día de baile

-No Ginny, no insistas. No pienso ir, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-Oh vamos Hermione, no puedes dejar que Ron piense que estás destruida por él.

-¡En cierto modo si es así! Pero es verdad que no debo dejar que piense eso.

-¿Ves? Anda, vamos al pueblo a comprar tu vestido ¿ya?

-En realidad, yo ya tengo un vestido.

-Pero Hermione, no el que usaste en 4º año, otro.

-No es ese, es este mira.

Hermione sacó un vestido de su closet. Era bello y en cierto modo algo provocativo.

-¡Es bellísimo! Amiga, con ese vestido, deslumbraras a todos en la fiesta de esta tarde.

-¿Todo listo? –preguntaba Ron a Harry.

-Listo, en realidad Neville fue muy fácil de reemplazar. Es más, Justin toca mucho mejor que él ¿no crees?

-Si tienes mucha razón.

-Ok, entonces comenzamos con "Abc".

-Sip.

-Luego ¿tú le dedicas a Hermione o yo a Ginny?

-Comienza tu mejor.

-Ok, entonces después de "Abc" viene "Amor real" y finalmente "Dentro de mi".

-Si, ok, entonces está todo listo. Exactamente a las 12:30 MacGonagall dijo que cantaríamos, oye y bueno ¿Ginny convenció a Hermione si o no?

-Sip, pero no por ti exactamente-Ginny había bajado de la habitación de Hermione.

-Lo sé, en realidad lo único que me interesa es que vaya-murmuró Ron algo apenado.

-¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría que no fueras mi hermano-Ginny, al pronunciar esto, desapareció por el retrato de la dama gorda.

7:30 pm

(SALA COMÚN)

-Harry, espero que esto funcione. Sino, te juro que ya no tendría motivos para vivir.

-Ron no seas tonto, está bien que ames a Hermione pero…¿no crees que es mucho?

-No, te juro que es lo que siento.

7:32 pm

(HABITACIÓN DE HERMIONE)

Toc-toc-se escuchó en la puerta.

-Pase-dijo Hermione.

Entró Ginny, se veía muy bella. Llevaba un vestido negro con una sola tira gruesa y en la otra se podía ver la tira del sostén negro. Era largo, hasta las rodillas, con un corte diagonal. Tenía mostacillas plateadas en la cintura que formaban pequeñas flores. Estaba maquillada solo en negro. Llevaba rimel y delineador negro pero estaba aplicado delicadamente para no darle un toque gótico a la chica, algo de rubor y brillo en los labios. Aros y collar plateados, zapatos negros que tenían tiras las que cruzaban hasta algo más abajo que el vestido. Su cabello iba suelto, antes totalmente liso, ahora con mechas onduladas en desorden, lo que le daba un aspecto juvenil y delicado.

-¿Todavía no estás lista?

-Ahora recién iba a convencer a Parvati que me preste maquillaje.

-Ya te dije que si Hemione- Contestaba Parvati.

15 minutos después

-Hermione ¡estás preciosa!-decía Ginny.

Hermione llevaba un vestido lila hasta debajo de las rodillas, sin mangas ni tiras, tenía una especie de guantes hasta los codos lila, un collar morado, igual que sus aros y sus zapatos. Su cabello "liso", tomadas las dos mechas de cada lado de su cara y en la punta de su cabello tenía ondas. El maquillaje, obra de Ginny, era de un lila claro en sus ojos, un poco de rimel, rubor y brillo en los labios. Simplemente se veía perfecta.

-Ginny ¡apúrate!-gritaba Harry desde la sala común-¡No creo que sea Hermione la que se demora! –Ron y Hermione iban junto a Harry y Ginny. Una desgracia para Hermione¡una bendición para Ron!

-¡Ya vamos! –Gritó Ginny-¿lista?

-Lista-contestó Hermione.

-¿Segura que no quieres que le diga a mi hermano que vaya con Dean, Seamos y los demás?

-Segura, no tengo por qué decir eso. Ronald es tan amigo de Harry como yo… y es tu hermano. Está bien que vaya con nosotros.

-Ok, entonces nos vamos.

Salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a bajar la escalera. Ginny se adelantó, mientras Hermione volvía a buscar algo muy importante, el anillo en forma de corazón que siempre llevaba puesto, bueno desde que Ron se lo había regalado hacía ya 3 años.

Harry, cuando vio a Ginny, se quedó con la boca abierta, pues se veía muy, muy bella.

-Ginny, te ves… preciosa-y la besó.

-Tu también te ves muy bien-Harry llevaba un traje muggle (una condición de la fiesta era que chicos y chicas vayan con vestidos y trajes muggles). El traje de Harry era negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde esmeralda la que le hacía juego con sus ojos.

Ron, por otro lado, llevaba un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul eléctrico que también hacía juego con sus ojos.

-¿Y Hermione?-preguntó Ron-¿segura de que si va a venir?

-Si Ronald, es que volvió por algo que se le había quedado.

-Ahh… ok.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de 7º año y luego pasos que anunciaban que alguien venía bajando las escaleras.

Cuando Hermione fue visible desde la sala común, Ron definitivamente no podía hablar. Le pasó algo parecido a lo que le pasó después del beso. Esta vez respiró profundo.

-Hermione, te ves hermosa.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione indiferente y fría- tú también te ves bien (demasiado bien-pensaba Hermione)-bueno ¿vamos?

-Sip, vamos y por cierto. Te vez muy bella Herms.

-Gracias Harry, tú también te ves muy bien. Estás a la altura de Ginny jeje.

Se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor y en unos momentos estaban allí en el baile.


	5. Sin Frontera

_Holas!!! Wenu aki subiendo l que se supone será el último cap d esta history, pero les tengo 1 sorpresa, esta history tendrá epílogo sisisi!! para aquellos que fueron lindos y lindas de dejarme reviews!! XD... y bueno... eso! tau..._

**SIN FRONTERA**

**_Capítulo 5: Sin Frontera._**

Todo estaba perfecto. Las mesas muy parecidas al baile de 4º año, pero esta vez de a 4 personas.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se ubicaron en una mesa cercana al escenario, a petición de Harry y Ron.

A los pocos minutos comenzó a sonar una música muggle llamada reguetton y todos fueron a bailar.

Ron no sabía si invitar o no a Hermione, pero sabía que si no lo hacía él, pronto lo iba a hacer cualquiera de los que estaban ahí, pues cuando entraron todos voltearon a ver a Hermione y Ginny (lo cual no puso muy contento a Harry)

Se animó.

-Hermione ¿vamos a bailar?

-Bueno –respondió Hermione como si no le importara mucho, pero por dentro estaba que saltaba de alegría.

Todos los de slytherin y Hufflepuf bailaban muy bien. Las chicas de repente le pasaban los brazos por el cuello a los chicos, mientras ellos ponían sus manos en la cintura de ellas y todo esto sin parar de hacer movimientos circulares con la cintura hacia los lados.

Hermione decidió imitar a las chicas. Al principio Ron no sabía qué hacer, pero muy pronto empezó a tomar el ritmo y hacer lo mismo que los demás chicos.

De repente, la música cambió radicalmente.

Comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta y muy bella.

Hermione inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para regresar a su asiento pero Ron le tomó el brazo y dijo:

-Hermione ¿quieres bailar?

-emhhh… ok

Hermione tomó las manos de Ron y las puso en su cintura, mientras ella ponía sus manos detrás del cuello de él y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Ron estaba algo embobado o mejor dicho embriagado con el aroma del pelo de Hermione y ella con el olor característico de Ron.

De pronto Ron levantó la cabeza y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Se miraron un momento a los ojos. Ron tomó entre sus manos la cara de Hermione y comenzó a acercarse a ella con la clara intención de besarla. Hermione sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó a la voluntad de Ron embriagada, aún, por el olor masculino de él.

En el momento en que Ron estuvo a punto de besarla le dijo "te amo" y la besó.

Hermione sólo respondía al beso de Ron casi sin pensar, recordando sólo las palabras que había dicho Ron antes de besarla "te amo". Después del beso siguieron bailando.

"Llegó el momento" pensó Harry quien no había visto a sus amigos.

-¿Ginny?

-¿mmm…?- dijo Ginny quien estaba abrazada a su chico sin la más mínima intención de soltarlo.

-Necesito ir a hablar con Ron un momento me esperas ¿si?

-Ok-respondió Ginny.

-Ron-susurró Hermione mientras su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de él.

-¿mmm…?

-Harry te está llamando.

-¡Ah si¿Te puedo dejar sola un momento princesa bella?

-Jeje- Hermione se sonrojó- claro, pero solo si me prometes regresar ¿ok?

-¿Cómo podría no regresar si sé que tu me estás esperando?

Y antes de irse, Ron besó a Hermione en los labios. Aunque sólo fue un pequeño beso, Harry quedó impactado. Hace unos momentos (antes de venir al baile) lo único que querían era matarse y ahora… ¿se besaban¡Definitivamente el mundo mágico estaba de cabeza!

-¿Parece que la estabas pasando bien o me equivoco?-dijo Harry con un tono pícaro.

-Muy bien jeje, demasiado bien amigo mío-contestó Ron alegre.

De pronto se escuchó a MacGonagall en el escenario. Harry y Ron se apuraron. Estaban los instrumentos ya puestos y totalmente ok. Los integrantes, tras el escenario, esperando las voces del gran grupo musical Sin Frontera.

-Esta noche, tengo el agrado de presentarles a un grupo musical nuevo en el mundo mágico ¡Sin Frontera!- anunció la profesora mientras Harry y Ron se ubicaban en la parte delantera del escenario y los demás en los instrumentos. Hermione y Ginny estaban, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

-Buenas noches compañeras y compañeros-anunciaba Ron- esta noche queremos presentarles nuestro nuevo grupo musical… Sin Frontera. La primera canción, va dedicada a todas las chicas presentes-

-En especial a Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger de parte de los chicos que más las aman en este mundo-continuó Harry.

-Esta canción se llama Abc-finalizó Ron.

Los integrantes del grupo comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos y se empezó a escuchar una melodía muy dulce y romántica mientras los vocalistas entonaban sus voces al compás…

(Lo que está en negrita es lo que canta Ron y en cursiva Harry y en negrita cursiva juntos)

**Nacen mis mejores madrugadas **

**De tu M de mujer maravillosa y mágica**

_Nacen mis amores y alegrías_

_De tu A de ángel divino que me vino a visitar_

**Nacen también de tu L de locura**

**Las más bellas lunas llenas que he podido yo mirar**

_Y de tu C nace un cielo de cometas_

_Y de estrellas que completan mi constelación de amar_

**Te nace un mar, con M de milagro**

**Y un sol que sale por sorpresa desde el sur**

_Puede escribir, lo que es hoy tu abecedario _

_Darme toda la poesía y corregir la ortografía_

_**De mi amooor**_

_Nace siempre simple y suavemente_

_De tu S de silencio, esta adoración por ti_

**Nace de tu Z ese zumbido**

**Que aún escucho en mis oídos de ese beso que te di**

_**Y de tu V nacen mis ganas de verte**_

_**El valor que me hace fuerte y una vida que vivir**_

_Te nace un mar, con M de milagro_

_Y un sol que sale por sorpresa desde el sur_

**Puede escribir lo que es hoy tu abecedario **

**Darme toda la poesía y corregir la ortografía**

**Y ayudarme en la lectura de las frases de tu piel**

**Acentuarme en la ternura y el placer**

_Poner el punto y aparte, el dolor que ya pasó_

_Y escribir la introducción para este amoooor._

**Te nace un mar, con M de milagro**

**Y un sol que sale por sorpresa desde el sur**

_Puede escribir lo que es hoy tu abecedario_

_Y darme toda la poesía y corregir la ortografía_

_**De mi amoooor. **_

Habían cantado con tanto sentimiento que habían cerrado los ojos. Al terminar la canción y abrir sus ojos, ambos se encontraron con caras de asombro de parte de todos los presentes. Las caras de Ginny y Hermione eran de alegría y ternura. En verdad, estaban enamorados. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir muy fuerte y a gritar cosas como, "son geniales", "sigan así" y lo más fuerte que se escuchaba era "otra, otra, otra".

-Gracias a todos. La siguiente canción va dedicada para una persona en especial, Ginny Weasley. Espero que después de esto aceptes ser mi novia porque te amo y esta canción la escribí pensando en mis sentimientos por ti-con estas palabras Harry dejó a Ginny al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción-La canción se llama Amor real.

_Un día más se llena de color_

_Y tú vendrás llenándolo de amor_

_Ya no me preocupo al caminar_

_Porque tú estás aquí_

**Porque tú estás aquí**

_Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da_

_Porque tú crees en mí_

_**Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar**_

_**Mi vida mucho más**_

_**Dejando el sufrimiento atrás**_

_Dándome_

_**Un amor real**_

_**Siempre tan natural**_

_**Lleno de libertad**_

_**Lleno de edad**_

_**Eres tu quien sabe**_

_**Bien lo que es amar**_

**Un día más de mi pasión por ti**

**Y tú vendrás para hacerme sentir**

_**Que el límite de la felicidad**_

_**No llegará jamás, no**_

_**Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá**_

_**Una sorpresa máaas**_

_**Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar**_

_**Mi vida mucho más**_

_**Dejando el sufrimiento atrás**_

_Dándome_

_**Un amor real **_

_**Siempre tan natural**_

_**Lleno de libertad**_

_**Lleno de edad**_

_**Eres tu quien sabe**_

_**Bien lo que es amar**_

_Vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar_

_**Un amor real **_

_**Siempre tan natural**_

_**Lleno de libertad**_

_**Lleno de edad**_

_**Eres tu quien sabe**_

_**Bien lo que es**_

_**Un amor real **_

_**Siempre tan natural**_

_**Lleno de libertad**_

_**Lleno de edad**_

_**Eres tu quien sabe**_

_**Bien lo que es…**_

_Amaaaar, amaaaaar. _

Nuevamente el gran comedor estalló en aplausos para Sin Frontera. Mientras aplaudían una muchacha pelirroja lloraba de emoción y alegría. La quería, él Harry James Potter Evans la quería con todas sus letras. Siempre había pensado que le gustaba y eso pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad la amaba. Con sus defectos y sus virtudes y si lo que decía la canción era cierto ella le daría el si de inmediato pues los sentimientos del muchacho eran totalmente correspondidos.

-Ok, muchas gracias compañeros de Hogwarts. Finalmente, para despedirnos (todos comenzaron a abuchear) quisiera dedicar esta canción a la mujer que más amo en este mundo, Hermione Jane Granger. Disculpa si no te pude contestar en… aquella ocación. Es que me quedé mudo, pero en realidad te amo demasiado y, al igual que Harry, quiero que te conviertas en mi princesa, en mi novia.

Hermione se quedó en estado de shock. Él, el chico de sus sueños, su mejor amigo, le estaba diciendo todo lo que siempre había soñado. En realidad con un te amo le habría dicho que sí, desde hace mucho que quería que le dijera si quería ser su novia y ahora se lo estaba pidiendo de una forma más romántica de lo que jamás se pudo haber imaginado. Por supuesto que le diría que si, obvio, si lo amaba con todo su corazón. Hermione fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos debido a que empezaba a sonar la música del grupo Sin Frontera y Ron comenzaba a cantarle a ella una canción hermosa mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, y ella no tenía ninguna intención de apartar su mirada de ese mar azul por el que quería navegar.

**Estás aquí cada mañana**

**En mi forma de hablar**

**En cada poro de mi alma **

**Siempre conmigo vas **

**Te haz vuelto parte de mi cuerpo**

**Sueño a través de ti**

**Tu aroma llena mi universo**

**Y la vida me hace feliz **

**Vives aquí, iluminándome **

**Mostrándome que hay mucho por vivir.**

**Dentro de mí**

**Siempre puedo escuchar tu voz**

**Hablándome de amor**

_**Aquí, aquí, murmurando**_

**Dentro de mí **

**Va creciendo tu pasión**

**Tu fuerza, tu emoción**

_**Aquí, aquí, aunque tú no estés aquí**_

**Me siento triste y tú apareces **

**Y vuelvo a sonreír **

_Y vuelvo a sonreír_

**Siento este amor por ti que crece**

**Y sé que nunca te vas a ir**

**Vives aquí, iluminándome**

**Mostrándome que hay mucho por vivir.**

**Dentro de mí**

**Siempre puedo escuchar tu voz **

**Hablándome de amor**

_**Aquí, aquí, murmurando**_

**Dentro de mí**

**Va creciendo tu pasión**

**Tu fuerza, tu emoción**

_**Aquí, aquí, aunque tu estés…**_

**Aquí**


	6. Nuestra vida juntos

_Holas!! bueno, como iwal a habido gente que lo pidio... aki está el epílogo de esta hermosa history... el último cap... tau..._

**SIN FRONTERA**

**_Capítulo 6: Nuestra vida juntos._**

Nadie, excepto 2 o 3 slytherins, dejó de aplaudir a Sin Frontera durante unos segundos. Las más emocionadas eran dos muchachas. Una, de cabello y ojos castaños, y la otra con ojos parecidos a la anterior pero con el pelo pelirrojo. Los vocalistas del "exitoso" grupo musical de un salto volvieron a la pista para encontrarse con las muchachas que los esperaban rígidas, pasmadas y a la vez muy contentas.

Cuando llegaron a la pista se acercaron a las chicas. Ginny, se acercó más a Harry, lo abrazó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Después, se separó un poco y muy despacio le susurró en el oído: "te amo y acepto ser tu novia". Y luego se besaron más profundamente.

Por otro lado, Ron iba con la cabeza gacha, roja como un tomate, acercándose lentamente a Hermione pero antes de que llegara a la mitad del camino, ella corrió se abrazó a él mientras éste la cargaba (después de la sorpresa por la reacción) y le daba vuelta. Ella le gritaba que lo amaba y él le daba pequeños besitos. Luego la bajó y ella le dijo que lo único que quería era ser su princesa...

**10 años después**

-Harry tengo una noticia que darte- Harry acababa de llegar del ministerio de magia, trabajaba de jefe de aurores.

-¿Por eso mandaste a James e Ian al jardín?-James (3 años) e Ian (2 años) eran sus hijos. James tenía el cabello azabache, revuelto, ojos marrones y pecas. Ian, también era de cabello negro y revuelto, pero tenía los ojos verdes y sin pecas.

-Si Harry… mmm… tu me amas ¿cierto?-preguntó Ginny creyendo saber muy bien la respuesta.

-¿Todavía lo dudas hermosa? –Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se puso al lado de ella mientras le daba un beso en los labios- te amo mi niña, te amo aún más de lo que te amaba en Hogwarts ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque…estoy embarazada. Tengo 1 mes y medio de embarazo y por lo que me dijo el medimago será una niña. ¿No estás enojado conmigo? Como dijiste que con James e Ian estábamos bien en cuestiones paternales por eso yo pensé que-dijo Ginny pero fue interrumpida por su marido.

-¿En serio mi amor? ¡¡Es maravilloso!! ¡¡Claro que me gustaría ser padre por tercera vez!!-Harry saltaba de alegría- no puedo creerlo, mi niña es la tercera vez que me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Mañana mismo bajaré al sótano a buscar brochas, pintura y todo para ambientar su habitación e iremos a comprar ropita y juguetes para… eh… ¿cómo le vamos a poner?

-Katherina Potter.

-Me encanta- contestó Harry y estaba a punto de besarla cuando sonó el timbre. Harry, de mal humor por la interrupción, fue a abrir. En ella se encontraba una pareja con 2 pequeños y una bebé en brazos de su madre. Eran Ron, Hermione y los hijos de ambos.

-¡Hola! Hermione me acaba de dar la noticia de que nuevamente seré tío y vinimos, con los niños, a celebrar.

-Pasen- contestó Harry mucho más alegre.

-Tío Harry ¿dónde están James e Ian? Queremos ir a jugar con ellos- La que había preguntado era Jane (4 años), la mayor. Ella tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos castaños, además de notársele en la cara unas cuantas pecas.

-Si tío ¿dónde están?-El típico hermanito menor que repite todo lo que dice la mayor. Christian (2 años) era alto para su edad, pelirrojo, de ojos azules, con pecas y su mayor entretenimiento, además de jugar con su hermana y sus primos, era que su madre le leyera "historia de Hogwarts".

-Están en el jardín, pasen.

Los pequeños corrieron al jardín donde se encontraron con sus primos.

-Y ¿cómo está la bebé más hermosa, hasta ahora, de la familia?- preguntó Harry dirigiéndose al pequeño bulto que Hermione tenía en su regazo.

La pequeña Vivian (4 meses) se revolvió en su manta y siguió durmiendo. La bebé tenía los ojos azules y el poco cabello que poseía de color castaño. Era una bebé realmente hermosa.

-Ahora, la pequeña Vivian no será la única bebé en la familia ¿no?- la que habló fue Ginny.

-Si tienes razón hermanita, todos sus primos están "grandes" y ella será el "conchito" de la familia Weasley- contestó Ron a lo que todos rieron.

Así pasaron una linda velada, celebrando un nuevo fruto de amor en familia. Aproximadamente Ron, Hermione y sus hijos se retiraron pasadas las 1:30 am, pues al día siguiente Ron y Harry tenían una presentación, el concierto del grupo musical más famoso del mundo mágico, "Sin Frontera".

**_FIN_**


End file.
